Visitas al doctor Tsuna
by AkaiDevil
Summary: Leon se ha enfermado y reborn ya no tiene paciencia. Sobre todo cuando todos los veterinarios de Italia le sueltan la misma cancioncita: -"no atendemos sin un permiso a los animales exóticos-


CAP 1: ENFERMO

Las misiones que el nono le enviaba eran cada vez más complejas, desde asesinar a algún traidor de vongola hasta infiltrarse en el gobierno italiano para descubrir a los corruptos.

Pero en todas y cada una estaba con su fiel camaleón haciéndole compañía.

Inclusive en este momento, cuando se encuentra huyendo de su reciente trabajo terminado junto a su colega y rival colonello.

-por tu forma tan impulsiva de actuar ahora debemos correr Kora- se quejó el Rubio jadeando por la carrera.  
-te demorabas demasiado- respondió el de patillas.

La misión era fácil. Una mujer que se dedicaba a los negocios de drogas debía ser eliminada antes de que vongola se viese envuelto. Para ello Nono había llamado a reborn y a colonello, arcobalenos de sol y lluvia respectivamente, para asesinarle.

El plan era simple, reborn se infiltraría en la elegante fiesta donde el objetivo estaría y la apartaría del lugar para que colonello le diera fin con su rifle de asalto.

PERO NO.

El hitman número uno solo cumplió con la mitad del plan, la llevó a los jardines y allí con su confiable arma le disparó alertando a los guardias del lugar.

-¿no conoces el trabajo en equipo kora?-

-por supuesto. Leon y yo somos el equipo perfecto-

-claro, ese camaleón morado es mucho mejor que yo- habló sarcásticamente. - solo porque es tu mascota no lo vuelvo aperitivo para Falcon-

-Ya quisi...espera, ¿dijiste morado? - El de patillas tomó a su compañero desde su sombrero y le observó detenidamente. - Leon.-

El animalito lo miró, o al menos eso parecía, pues tenía la vista ida y cambiaba continuamente de color.

-eso se ve realmente mal- comentó colonello - será mejor irnos ya de aquí para que lo veamos con más calma-

-vamos rápido entonces-

.

.

.

-¡l... lo siento señor! Realmente quisiera ayudarle, pero no tenemos licencias para atender animales Exóticos- se disculpaba un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una bata blanca.

-si eres un veterinario debes de saber al menos como cuidar un camaleón- contestó Reborn con un tic en el ojo.

-Lo...Lo siento mucho! -

-Tch...-

Salió casi corriendo del lugar. Era la quinta veterinaria a la que iba y ninguna sabía revisar un camaleón. ¡Ninguna por el amor de dios!

Se podría decir que estaba casi desesperado, su pequeño compañero estaba cada vez más débil y ya ni siquiera se interesaba en los apetitosos grillos que falco había cazado para él.

-maldición, jodidos veterinarios inútiles- mascullo caminando ya de regreso a su departamento resignado. Tendría que buscar ayuda desde allí.

-Auch! - Reborn casi disparó al idiota que se había chocado contra él. Vio que Leon seguía en la caja, que normalmente usaba para revolcarse y comer cerca del Hitman, y se relajó un poco.

-Fíjate por donde andas mocoso- Gruño el mayor. Se fijó en el chico frente a él con atención, cabello Castaño revuelto, bastante enano y con un delantal con la placa de una patita de perro en la solapa.

-Y...yo lo siento mucho. Tenía prisa por un paciente importante y...- El castaño levantó la mirada y la cruzó con el de patillas temblando levemente. Luego observó la caja con el reptil y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. - Por Primo! ¡Un camaleón tigre! -

-¿Cómo sabes que...?-comenzó a preguntar reborn, pero fue interrumpido por un tirón bastante fuerte por parte del castaño.-¿primo? -

-¡no hay tiempo de explicaciones! Acompáñeme-

El hitman se dejó guiar por el castaño algo aturdido por la repentina acción. Cuando se detuvieron, Reborn observó el complejo de apartamentos que tenía en frente. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada pudo notar la placa metálica con la inscripción:

_"Veterinaria di cielo edificio #027 "_

El castaño lo guió hasta la escalera de la entrada y subieron hasta el segundo piso rápidamente.

Al abrir la puerta, tanto el joven como el hitman tuvieron que moverse de su lugar al recibir una "cálida" bienvenida.

Un majestuoso leon blanco se les había lanzando de la nada. ¿o era un tigre?

-pero que...-

-¡Yoshi! Bastardo estabas tardando mucho- Un hombre alto con cicatrices en la cara se les acercó de forma intimidatoria. Al menos para el castaño que se había vuelto blanco del susto.

-X...Xanxus, tendrás que mantener a Bester Dentro. Traigo una urgencia ahora mismo- se disculpó rápidamente yendo hacia una puerta. Miró al de patillas y le hizo una seña de apurarse- Por aquí -

Reborn entró en aquel cuarto y observó el lugar. Un montón de estanterías llenas de quizás que cosas, caniles y varias jaulas en la pared llenas de mantas y platos de comida. Observó más detenidamente y vio algo escurrirse dentro de una de las jaulas para luego pasar por los pies del castaño.

-oh dios, te volviste a salir pequeña diabilla- río el castaño tomado a la recién descubierta serpiente y volviéndola a dejar dentro de su jaula- Haru debió cerrarla mal... Bien, Señor dejé al camaleón sobre el mesón por favor-

El castaño señalo una especie de camilla metálica con varios instrumentos raros que nunca había visto anteriormente en su vida. Dejo la caja con Leon que por alguna razón ahora intentaba mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Puede decirme su nombre?- preguntó el castaño dejando a un lado del camaleón unas cuantas cosas.

-mi nombre es Reborn, el es Leon- respondió el pelinegro acercándose a su mascota.

-Leon... Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo mientras tomaba con ambas manos al reptil.

Reborn vio como presionaba en varios lugares al animal, y el rostro serio de Tsuna parecía decirle cual mal estaba su compañero.

-parece ser que está con algunos problemas intestinales, hay gases y puedo notar inflamación en la zona abdominal...- susurró el Castaño escribiendo en una libreta rápidamente- muestra convulsiones leves y una inestabilidad en su camuflaje, esta aturdido y con mucha temperatura.-

-eso se oye mal- comentó el Hitman sin quitar su mirada del Veterinario.

-mucho. ¿De casualidad han estado en algún lugar con plantas, que no fuera su casa? - preguntó tsuna abriendo levemente la cavidad bucal del camaleón.

-estuvo conmigo en una fiesta hoy en la madrugada- Recordó reborn su paso por el jardín donde mató a su objetivo.

-entonces allí está la raíz del problema. Es probable que haya ingerido alguna hoja de las plantas de ese lugar. Como de seguro sabrá, a las plantas de grandes casas o jardines se riegan con pesticidas- explicó tsuna caminando hacia las estanterías para ir sacando varios frascos.- ahora que se lo que tiene podré tratarlo mejor, le daré algo de fruta con vitaminas, calcio y un poco de Carbón activado para aminorar la intoxicación, los reptiles tienen que mantener una dieta sencilla pero en estos casos hay que buscar la forma de suministrarles las vitaminas que la intoxicación consume.-

Reborn soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ahora que sabía que su verdoso colega se pondría mejor le quitaba toneladas de peso en sus hombros.  
Vio como Leon comía lo que el castaño le daba y luego lo volvió a dejar en su caja.

-ahora dormirá mas tiempo del que imagino duerme- Tsuna se relajo levemente y observó al dueño del reptil.-disculpe señor Reborn, tiene usted terrario o plantas naturales? -

-una amiga llenó de arboles enanos un cuarto solo para Leon- contestó recordando como Luce traía todos los días algo para el camaleón.-no se si sepas como sea la selva de Madagascar, pero imagina todo eso reducido a una sola habitación-

-un hábitat bastante bueno diría yo- río Tsuna.- abajo, en el primer piso hay un pequeño casino por si necesita comer mientras despierta leon, ahora debo atender al Ligre que nos topamos antes-

-ese tipo, ¿era Xanxus Di vongola?- Preguntó Reborn Recordando la cara del Hijo de su jefe.

-Si. Suele traer a Bester para darle un baño y jugar con un cachorro de León-

-vaya clase de clientes tienes... pero la verdad corrí con suerte de que pudieras atender animales exóticos -

-normalmente se necesitan permisos y una revisión en el area de trabajo por seguridad, además de obviamente el titulo de especialidad, Ya que aquí llegan desde Hamsters inofensivos hasta serpientes pitones como la que tienes en el sombrero ahora mismo-

Reborn por reflejo se agachó rápidamente sintiendo como se separaba de su Fedora. Cuando la buscó con la mirada, efectivamente la encontró siendo apretada por una Serpiente de casi su tamaño.

-¿Por que esta suelta?- preguntó el mayor sin quitarle la vista a su preciado sombrero.

-estaba en observación y enjaularla solo la estresaria- explicó Tsuna acercándose con confianza a la pitón para quitarle el accesorio del pelinegro. - aquí tiene-

-gracias, Creo que Xanxus debe estar por pegarle un tiro a cualquiera. Así que mejor deberías ir ya con el- comentó Reborn mirando a leon dormir por última vez en ese rato.

-Va a matarme- susurró Tsuna volviéndose tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Se acercó a un teléfono cerca del escritorio y presionó un botón- Haru, prepara el baño para bester rápido. Es cosa de vida o muerte-

-te haré compañía hasta la sala de espera. Todo el edificio es la clínica, puedes dar vueltas por allí o esperar en el casino- el castaño lo devolvió al lugar donde antes estaba el vongola viendo que ahora estaba vacía.- debe de haberse adelantado. Luego lo buscaré para ver lo del pago y los cuidados-

Reborn le observó caminar hasta otra puerta para luego oír gritos y rugidos de los jefes de Varia.

-¿Este distraído sabrá siquiera que tiene mafiosos como pacientes?- comentó mientras recogía la placa con forma de huella que, de seguro, se habría caído de la solapa del doctor.

Salió al pasillo de las escaleras y decidió explorar un rato antes de bajar al casino.

_**"Planta 1( segundo piso) : Urgencias y controles"**_

Leyó en la puerta de donde acababa de salir. Subió las escaleras y observó otras tres puertas más.

_**Sala 1 : animales domésticos.**_  
_**Sala 2: animales exóticos.**_  
_**Sala 3: aves.**_

Abrió la primera puerta, notando dentro a una chica castaña bastante dulce peinando a un perro Akita Marrón.

Dentro del mismo lugar vio a varios gatos, la mayoría durmiendo. Pudo distinguir de entre los perros a dos zorros medianos con las patas y el torso vendados ademas de una ardilla bastante familiar para el Hitman.

-¿Cosmo?-

La ardilla chilló en respuesta comenzando a girar dentro de su jaula. Esto alertó a la chica quién le miró interrogante.

-¿Disculpe? -

-mi nombre es reborn, el... doctor sawada me autorizó a mirar el lugar- se presentó reborn en japonés.

-ya veo, soy sasagawa Kyoko, ayudante de tsu kun- Sonrió la castaña en su idioma natal.

-esa ardilla... ¿desde hace cuanto esta aquí?-preguntó el Sicario señalando a cosmo.

-creo que lleva aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, tsu kun la acogió hace casi un año- explicó Kyoko. Luego señaló a los dos Zorros negros- a ellos los encontramos atados en medio de un incendio hace unas semanas, inclusive en la sala de animales exóticos hay una cria de leopardo que rescató tsu-kun de un circo-

-suena como un verdadero "san francisco de Asís" - comentó acercándose a la ardilla- conozco a esta ardilla, su nombre es cosmo, y pensaba que estaba desaparecida como su dueña-

-¡Eso es bueno! Si la conoce entonce podría ayudar a Tsu kun con su informe- la castaña señaló un papel que caía de la jaula totalmente en blanco.-

-solo se que se llama cosmo, es una ardilla vieja de varios años,milagrosamente, y su dueña se llama Luce que, como le decía, lleva mas de un año pérdida de la sociedad- contestó Reborn con su típica seriedad.

-oh ya veo. Aun así es bueno tener esa información- Kyoko sonrió y guió al perro que antes cepillaba a una jaula llena de juguetes masticables-

-Bueno, yo seguiré mirando el lugar. Fue una agradable conversación- Se despidió reborn girándose a la puerta para salir.

-el placer fue mío. Y gracias por no hablar italiano, aun estoy aprendiendo- le respondió la castaña sonriendo.

-no fue nada-

.

Salió con calma de la habitación para acercarse a la siguiente puerta.

Abrió la correspondiente para animales exóticos y rápidamente bufo de mala gana al ver quien estaba en el interior.

-Reborn, es una sorpresa verte por aquí.-Saludó el hombre con un mono en su hombro- Cuidas tanto a Leon que nunca creí que vendrías a la veterinaria de vongola-

-Pareces venir Seguido Fon- Respondió el Hitman avanzando por el pasillo, observando las jaulas con los animales-

El chino rió levemente antes de dejar al animal de vuelta en una jaula.

-Verde le dió algo a este pequeñín sin mi permiso y ha estado raro durante semanas.- explicó poniendose de pié- I pin es quién lo trae normalmente pero, hoy me apetecía hablar con el jefe-

-¿Jefe?- Reborn le miró curioso. ¿Que Acaso Fon trabajaba para alguien mas?

-¿El Noveno no te lo ha dicho?- ante la clara mueca negativa del asesino el chino continuó, -El médico en jefe de esta clínica es el nieto del Nono. Sawada Tsunayoshi es el Décimo Vongola.

_**-0-**_

JELOUUUUUUUU

Este fic nació de mi amor por la Ship r27 y la veterinaria uwu.(De la que por cierto soy estudiante xD) casi todo lo que sale aquí son cosas que vi en clases jajsj es como una forma de estudiar más dinámica.

Welp me gusta un chingo el reborn x tsuna y además este es el primer fic que escribo así. No se como quedará pero meeh. Lo primero casi nunca es bueno uwu.

Espero que les haya gustado esto Bye bYe

_**Dato médico friki:**_  
_**¿Sabias que el Peroné,(hueso de la pierna) cúbito(Hueso del brazo) y el omóplato(el hombro) ya no se llaman así?**_  
_**Actualmente se llaman Fibula, ulna y escapula.**_


End file.
